


Practicing Restraint

by DramaticDino



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Leashes, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, im starting to write my own fanfics cause no one is gonna do it for me, not beta read my dudes, this is my ship and im declaring myself the captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDino/pseuds/DramaticDino
Summary: "And really, this was what Tyreen was after all along, she likes it way rougher than he’s usually willing to be with her. So she usually edges him into oblivion first."





	Practicing Restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god_queen/gifts), [alchemist17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/gifts).

Troy was slumped in his seat, scribbling notes planning their next endeavour. That particular piece of furniture in their bedroom was sometimes referred to as their "throne", even though it was a far cry from how spectacular or lavish those usually are, just an old burgundy armchair with the CoV logo haphazardly spray painted on the front. Crumpled pieces of paper were strewn about, notepad in hand and echo device at his side. Keeping himself and his sister on top of the charts and continuing to rack up views and followers was hard work that required careful planning, after all. Speaking of his sister, he hadn't seen Tyreen since earlier in the day, when she was stalking around the complex while muttering curses under her breath. Something about the unfortunate, seemingly limited mental capacity of the common bandit. Whatever their underlings did again must have really pissed her off. He chuckled, remembering the last incident.

  
Right about then, the heavy metal door is slammed open, revealing a still very perturbed looking Tyreen. The violent display has long since ceased startling him, but he is starting to wonder whether the dent in the wall can get any bigger at this point. She’s always had quite a temper. Tyreen doesn't hesitate to immediately launch into a complaint as she stomps towards him.   
  


"CAN you fucking BELIEVE that they set the stage dressing on fire, AGAIN?! This is the third time THIS WEEK!" she half-shouts, emphasising with a wave of her arms. “At this rate we’re never going to be done with that stupid thing.”  
  


The stage was supposed to be for their next big live event. Bandits sure are a cheap workforce, but Troy would be hard pressed to say that they’re useful for anything other than mindless murder, much less efficient at it. But you gotta work with what you got.  
  


He dumps the echo and notepad on the nearby coffee table. "Well, I'm not entirely sure what you expected." He braces his chin on his metal hand as he leans toward her, giving her a smirk. "You know they're barely more intelligent than skags. Actually… that might be an insult to skags… But anyway, the point is, you can't really expect them not to set shit on fire."  
  
  
Tyreen scowls, "Can they at least go set their own shit on fire? Is that too much to ask? What the hell do we keep lackeys around for if they’re gonna cause more destruction than they’re worth." Her intonation definitely says she's not really expecting an answer out of him, not a serious one at least. She circles around to his left side, sitting herself square on the armrest, burying her face in the fur trim of Troy's coat. He starts petting her with his flesh hand, watching as the anger slowly dissipates and is replaced with content. He presses a soft kiss to her temple as he continues to run his fingers through her hair.   


"So, what brings you here? Wanted to bitch, cuddle, or maybe some bizarre combination of both?” Tyreen nuzzles into him once more before prying herself away from his ministrations, observing him with what he would describe as a particularly contemplative look.  


"Can't I just come check on my brother?" She pouts, giving him totally-not-faking-it puppy eyes.  


Troy responds by raising an eyebrow. “Oh come on, we both know better than that. You-” he prods at her, causing her to laugh. “-are up to something.” He threatens to tickle her, but Tyreen dodges his attempts, snaking her arms around his neck to get closer, she ditches the armrest in favour of his lap, leaning in. Troy can feel the hot breath on his ear, the atmosphere having shifted from silly to intense. Electrifying, like Tyreen herself.  


“Maybe I am. Wouldn’t you love to know?” Her voice was low and husky, barely above a whisper. She bites at the shell of his ear, giving it a tentative lick just so her intentions are clear. She wants to boss around someone who actually listens to what she's saying. Troy exhales, his breath shuddering. She runs her fingers down his bare chest, her blunt nails softly scraping over inked skin, coming to a rest over the lower part of his sternum as she moves on from his ear to pepper kisses along his jawline. She stops every so often to bite at him, teeth scraping, savouring the slight tang of salt on his skin.  


“Knew it.” He runs his hand down her backside, stopping to give her ass a firm squeeze. He fumbles around with her belts, discarding the whole lot onto the floor after getting them open. Tyreen finally captures his mouth, explores it with her tongue as he moans into it. She ghosts her fingers over his nipple, stopping to tug at it, enjoying how it makes his breath hitch. He prods at her crotch, or at least, he tries to. Tyreen grabs him by the wrist, her icy-blue eyes meeting his own as she pulls away, watches as his face gets increasingly flushed.  
  
  
“Stay.” She punctuates her statement by fishing out the leash that matches the collar that he’s wearing out of his pocket. Clipping it on, she tugs at it, pulling him into another kiss. Troy whines, his cock already straining against his pants. The meaning of the leash is not lost on him. Tyreen has yet to touch him properly, and he knows she could be content just driving him up the wall for the rest of the evening, watching him squirm under her until he can’t help but beg for release.   


“Ty… Ty, please.” She puts a finger on his lips in a shushing motion.   


She unbuckled his belt, stroking over his clothed erection before pulling the zipper down. Troy rolls his hips, trying to get more friction from her hand. She pushes against his stomach, warning him to get a grip. Pulling his cock out, she settles at his side again, giving it a firm tug. She starts slowly stroking over it, thumbing over the piercing adorning the head. Troy bites his lip.  
  
  
His breathing quickens as she ramps up her pace, pressing her body further against his own. He closes his eyes, savouring the rough, leathery texture of her gloved hand stroking his member. He basks in the pleasure, letting the heat in his abdomen build to a breaking point.  


Until Tyreen stops. So close and yet so far, almost tipping over the edge. Troy can’t help but whine at her again, displeasure very obvious on his face as he gives her a pleading look. Tyreen smirks at him. She stands up, standing in front of him once again, leash in hand.   


“What, did you think you would get to cum before I do?” He should have expected this, but that doesn’t mean he’s any less disappointed. He watches with half-lidded eyes as she shrugs off her jeans, kicking them aside. The whole thing is obviously turning her on just as much, if not more, her panties wet, soaked through the thin black cotton. She can’t resist running her fingers over her clit, if just for a second. Troy wants to taste her, licks his lips at the idea of eating her out. She grabs his jaw, caresses his face before pushing a thumb into his mouth, only one word on her lips.  
  
  
“Suck.”   


Troy happily obliges, swirling his tongue around the digit, mimicking the was he would suck an actual cock. Some drool escapes his mouth and drips down his chin as Tyreen presses down on his tongue. Maybe she’ll get the strap out later, if he’s lucky. She hasn’t given him a good dicking in a while. His dick aches, neglected, standing at attention and dripping pre-cum.  


She slips more fingers in his mouth, moving them in and out as he moans around the digits. She smiles at just how wrecked Troy looks already. And really, this is affecting her just as much as him. The view spurs her own arousal, a sticky patch starting to form on her thighs. She entertains the thought of attending to that, but fingerfucking her brothers mouth amuses her more. She briefly pulls her fingers out of his mouth, a strand of spit trailing them.  


“Do you want to fuck me? You look so fucking needy right now.” The sweat is starting to matt his hair to his face; his pupils are blown, barely a sliver of blue around them and he shudders with every breath, need consuming him. Breathing doesn’t seem that important right now, he’s drowning in her presence.  


“Yes, Ty, god- I want- fuck- I need you.” Pure want reverberates through him, the buzz of adrenaline ringing in his ears. The room is quiet save for his own laboured breathing, which he can barely hear anyway over the persistent thumping of his own heartbeat. He wants to reach out and touch her, tear the rest of her clothes off her body so he can feel the full expanse of her skin. Touch. Taste. Consume. Tyreen, self-satisfied with the way he’s tripping over his words give him the go ahead to dip beneath her waistband, immediately slipping 2 fingers inside her as the lower end of his palm rubs over her clit. They easily slide in and out with how wet she is, even as he curls his fingers with every stroke in search of her g-spot.   


Again, she takes a hold of his hand, guiding it to her mouth instead, licks her own slick off of his fingers as she positions the head of his dick against her entrance with her other hand. Troy’s barely resisting the urge to buck his hips. The lack of friction is killing him, his brain supplying a persistent chant of "more, more, MORE". Tyreen is dead set on dragging this out as long as she can, kissing him sweetly as she sinks down on his cock. It’s too big for her to take it completely without forcing herself, she stops as the head hits her cervix, taking a moment to adjust to the significant stretch.  
  


Bracing herself against him with one hand she strokes her clit with the other, swirling over the nub as a few breathy moans start to escape her. “Bet you love how your dick looks inside me.” She leans back smiling at him and showing off the way it makes her stomach stick out, and Troy can’t help but to admire the bulge, presses the palm of his hand flat against it, feeling himself inside her.   
  
“You’re so fucking tight.” Troy hisses through his teeth. Using his shoulders as leverage Tyreen lifts herself off until just the head of his cock is still caught inside her. She smirks at him before snapping her hips back down, ripping a moan out of him. She repeats the motion, slamming down again and again. Troy throws his head back, sinks further into the chair maintaining a white-knuckled grip on the armrests. He bucks into her, meeting her thrusts halfway. She's obviously more focused on getting herself off than edging him at this point, feverishly rubbing over that little bundle of nerves as she maintains her pace.  


If there was a heat in his abdomen earlier, it's a burning sensation now, a building inferno. Tyreen can probably feel the ache in her thighs by now, slowing down and ultimately coming to a complete stop despite Troy’s groans of protest. Sitting like that, with his cock completely sheathed inside her, she continues touching herself, this time barreling straight towards orgasm. He knows she’s gonna cum by the way she's clenching around him. “Fuuuuck, Troy, come on. Im gonna-” Cutting herself off mid-sentence, she grabs onto him as it crashes over her. Sweet, sweet satisfaction.  


She slumps forward after riding it out, dick slipping out of her, letting Troy catch her in his embrace. Breathing heavily, she looks up to him with one eye open, pats him on the chest,“Go ahead, get yourself off, I’m spent.”  


Troy takes that chance to get her coat off, letting it fall on the floor. He picks her up so he can switch their positions, undoing the buttons on her shirt once he has her on her back. He likes how she looks laid bare before him, beautiful, like a true goddess. Grabbing onto her hips he drives back into her, Tyreen moaning shamelessly from overstimulation. Troy growls, finally, FINALLY knowing that at the end of the buildup he’s going to taste release. And really, this was what Tyreen was after all along, she likes it way rougher than he’s usually willing to be with her. So she usually edges him into oblivion first. After that he can’t help himself, after being denied orgasm for so long there’s something downright feral in the way that he fucks into her, shaking the armchair along with the coffee table in the process.  


He doesn’t even know what hit him when he finally cums, spilling deep inside her as his hips give a few final stutters. His knees almost give out. Breaking out of the brief stupor, he pulls out, briefly admiring how his seed spills out of her. That's definitely going to leave a stain, but he couldn’t care less right now. He still has the idea of eating her out tucked away in the back of his mind, but the desire to nap is stronger. Shedding the heavy coat, just for it to join Tyreen’s on the floor, he pulls them both on the nearby bed.   


Tyreen settles into his side, her bare chest against his, caressing his face as he blissfully nods off.

**Author's Note:**

> yeets
> 
> follow me elsewhere i art more than i fic  
Twitter: @DramaticDino  
Furaffinity: dramatic-dino  
Newgrounds: DramaticDino


End file.
